It Was Not Your Fault
by Kim Hyomi
Summary: Hanya sedikit untaian kata untuk uri Minseok/Happy 4years with Xiumin/


**It Wasn't Your Fault**

.

.

 _To our dear Minseok, we're happy if you're happy, we're sad if you're sad, we're more hurt if we see you get hurt. So, don't be builty. Stop apologize! And get well soon._

.

.

Happy reading~

.

.

"Hyung?"

Minseok menoleh dan mendapati Sehun sedang menatapnya khawatir. Dia tersenyum lalu berjalan tertatih mendekati maknae kesayangannya.

"Ada apa Sehunie?" tanyannya.

Sehun tidak menjawab. Dia membantu Minseok untuk kembali ke bangkunya. Dia berjongkok di hadapan Minseok.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu." Ujarnya lirih. Minseok kembali tersenyum.

"Aku baik-baik saja Sehun. Lagi pula besok aku hanya akan duduk." Sehun memberengut.

"Hyung!" rengeknya.

"Sudahlah sebaiknya sekarang kau istirahat. Tidur besok kita harus berangkat." Sehun memilih menuruti perintah hyung kesayangannya.

Dia beranjak dari tempatnya berjongkok lalu berjalan keluar kamar Minseok. Minseok menghela nafas lalu tersenyum tipis saat Sehun keluar.

"Kau menyusahkan banyak orang Kim Minseok!"

Kecelakaan saat dia menghadiri ajang kompetisi antar idol itu membuatnya benar-benar merasa bodoh. Dia membuat semua orang khawatir. Apalagi jadwal mereka yang padat semakin membuatnya merasa bersalah.

Memang benar bukan dia saja yang mengalami cidera sekarang. Ada Jongin yang juga mengalami cidera pada kakinya sama seperti Minseok. Tapi tetap saja. Dia membuat dongsaengnnya khawatir.

.

.

Pagi ini begitu sibuk. Seluruh anggota EXO bersiap pergi ke bandara untuk terbang ke Manila. Minseok dengan langkah tertatih menyeter kopernya menuju van mereka.

"Hyung kenapa tidak minta bantuan?" Minseok tersenyum pada Chen.

"Aku bisa sendiri Jongdae-ya." Chen menghela nafas mendengar jawaban hyungnnya.

Dia tau jika Minseok hyungnnya tidak ingin merepotkan siapapun. Tapi seharusnya dia ingat jika dia itu tidak merepotkan sama sekali.

"Hei Jongdae ayo kenapa kau diam saja?" Chen tersadar lalu menampilkan cengirannya.

"Hehe kajja hyung!"

.

.

Minseok duduk memperhatikan semua orang yang sedang sibuk dengan kegitan mereka. Sekarang mereka sedang melakukan resheal untuk konser besok. Dan Minseok hanya bisa duduk memperhatikan.

Kembali Minseok tersenyum tipis. Seharusnya sekarang dia juga ikut berlarian bersama mereka. Seharusnya sekarang dia sedang menari juga bernyanyi di tengah panggung itu.

"Hyung melamun lagi?" Suara bass Chnayeol membuat Minseok menoleh.

Dia hanya menggeleng pada Chanyeol. Mencoba mengatakan jika dia tidak melamun. Lagi pula tadi Minseok memang tidak melamun hanya tidak fokus.

"Lebih baik hyung istirahat saja. Kami sebentar lagi selesai kok." Cengiran khas Park Chanyeol mau tak mau membuat Minseok tersenyum.

"Biarkan aku disini sampai kalian selesai." Minseok dapat mendengar Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku kesana ya hyung." Chanyeol memilih untuk berlari ke arah member lain.

Minseok kembali menatap para donsaengnnya. Dia semakin merasa bersalah. Sejak kecelakaan itu semua dongsaengnnya terlihat begitu muram.

"Mianhae."

.

.

Minseok berjalan semakin cepat menyeret kaki kanannya keluar dari ruang ganti. Sebisa mungkin dia tidak ingin terlambat lagi. Sudah dua kali dia terlambat menaiki panggung karena kesulitan berganti kostum.

"Hyung tidak perlu memaksakan diri, mereka pasti mengerti jika kau terlambat." Minseok menggeleng dan mempercepat langkahnya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas sambil terus merangkul bahu hyung tertuanya. Dia ikut mempercepat langkahnya mengimbangi Minseok.

"Pelan-pelan saja hyung!" pekik Baekhyun.

Dia sudah tidak tahan melihat Minseok memaksan dirinya seperti sekarang. Member lain tidak mempermasalahkan keterlambatan Minseok, EXO-L juga pasti mengerti dan seluruh staff juga tidak memasksa Minseok untuk naik ke panggung tepat waktu mengingat kakinya yang cidera.

"Maafkan aku." Baekhyun mengerang. Dia tidak ingin hyungnnya terus meminta maaf.

"Hyung cukup! Kau terluka juga buka keinginanmu. Sudah cukup kau meminta maaf selama acara ISAC itu, kau juga sudah minta maaf di GDA kemarin dan sekarang kau minta maaf lagi?" Minseok menundukan kepalanya.

Mereka berhenti di koridor tepat di bawah panggung. Minseok semakin merasa bersalah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Kami tau kau merasa bersalah tapi tidak bisakah kau memikirkan kami sedikit saja? Kami mengkhawatirkanmu. Kesembuhanmu adalah prioritas kami. Jadi aku mohon jangan memaksakan diri lagi." Baekhyun berujar lelah.

Baekhyun tidak mendengar suara Minseok lagi. Hyung tertua kesayangannya masih menundukan kepalanya.

"Kajja kita naik, tersenyumlah hyung kau jelek jika cemberut seperti itu."

.

.

Konser hari pertama berjalan sukses. Walau dua orang anggota hanya bisa duduk dan satu orang yang lain tak hadir, EXO-L mengerti. Sebagai fans mereka hanya bisa berdoa yang terbaik untuk idola mereka. Karna mereka tau jika mereka mengeluh maka idola mereka akan semakin terpuruk.

"Aku minta maaf." Semua mata mengarah pada sosok yang sedang duduk di ujung kanan ruangan.

"Sudah berapa kali aku katakan kau –"

"Baek!" Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong oleh Suho. "Kenapa kau minta maaf hyung?"

"Aku membuat kalian khawatir juga merepotkan kalian." Seluruh mata menatap lelah.

"Hyung kau itu tidak mere-" Chen menghentikan ucapannya saat mendapat tatapan tajam dari sang leader.

"Kau tau bukan jika kami menyanyangimu jadi wajar jika kami khawatir." Ujar Suho tenang.

"Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk konser hari kedua besok. Sungguh!" Suho masih menatap lembut hyung tertua mereka.

"Hyung!" Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berteriak.

"Sehun jaga suaramu." Sehun memberengut.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya hyung. Kami mengerti, fans mengerti. Kau tidak lihat banyak banner bertuliskan doa untukmu agar cepat sembuh? Jadi cobalah untuk tidak memaksakan diri." Minseok menundukan kepalanya mendengar ucapan lembut Suho.

"Hyung kau lupa jika bukan hanya kau yang merepotkan?" Mendengar suara Jongin kepala Minseok terangkat.

"Aku juga cidera hyung dan kita sama-sama merepotkan jadi kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu." Jongin tersenyum. Kadang Minseok merasa Jongin itu lebih dewasa dari usianya.

"Benar kata Jongin, Minseok hyung tidak perlu merasa bersalah." Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi membantu Jongin ikut bersuara.

"Kami menyanyangimu dan kami ingin kau dan Jongin cepat sembuh." Minseok menoleh pada Suho lagi.

Bukankah Suho adalah leader terbaik? Mau tak mau Minseok tersenyum. Seharusnya dia tau jika para dongsaengnya pasti ingin dia cepat sembuh. Tapi dia malah memaksakan diri dan membuat cideranya makin parah. Bahkan Lay yang sedang berada jauh di Cina tak lupa menasehatinya.

"Maaf membuat kalian khawatir." Lirihnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hyung aku bilang jangan minta maaf lagi. Harus berapa kali aku mengatakan itu?" Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Benar hyung, kau mau dapat jitakan dari Kyungsoo hyung karna terus merasa bersalah?" Jongin ikut menimpali.

"Yak kau memang pantas dapat pukulan di kepala karna kau selalu saja berpikir kau melakukan kesalah karna terluka." Kyungsoo memukul pelan pundak Jongin.

Minseok tersenyum lebar melihat tingkah dua dongsaengnnya itu. Member lain yang melihat Minseok sudah kembali tersenyum ikut tersenyum.

"Kami menyukai senyummu hyung, jadi jangan bersedih lagi." Minseok menoleh ke arah Chen.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan bersedih lagi dan aku akan selalu tersenyum. Terima kasih karna kalian selalu mendukungku." Ucap Minseok mantap.

"Jangan lupa untuk tidak merasa bersalah lagi hyung." Baekhyun kembali bersuara membuat Minseok terkekeh pelan.

"Ne Byun Baek kesayangku, aku tidak akan merasa bersalah lagi." Minseok mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

"Hyung kau merusak tatanan rambutku!" dan ruang ganti itu riuh pleh tawa member EXO.

.

.

END

.

.

to our Minseok,

we never blame you because you get hurt, do not feel guilty

we just want to see you recovered and smile without a load as usual

thank you because you still think of us even when you're supposed to rest

we love you and will always love you, cause loving you is like a war

easy to begin but very hard to stop

thank you for being with us for four years

#4YearsWithXiumin

#GetWellSoonXiumin

#민석아시랑해


End file.
